<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【独普】My little one by yuuko_0180</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503014">【独普】My little one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180'>yuuko_0180</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基尔伯特变小啦！（物理上的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【独普】My little one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>清晨的第一缕阳光洒进房间，路德维希翻了个身，习惯性地想去搂旁边的人来个例行的早安吻，手却只触到一片冰凉，他疑惑地睁开眼睛，只见一旁哪还有基尔伯特的身影，只剩一套还带着体温的睡衣摊在原地。</p><p>这幅画面像一盆冷水从头顶浇下似的，瞬间就让他清醒了过来。“哥哥？”路德维希试探着呼唤道，回应他的却只有一片寂静。</p><p>路德维希呆坐在床上，余光扫到一旁的日历，愚人节玩笑这根最后稻草也化为泡影，他眨了眨干涩的眼睛，大脑死机了一样拒绝处理当下的状况。突然，被子里一小团东西蠕动的动静吸引了他的注意，他盯着那团小小的凸起发愣，死机的大脑并不能提供有用的建议。</p><p>“喂！！！这什……况！阿西！快把这碍……西拿……啊！”</p><p>被子里传来若有若无的微弱声音，让路德维希从刚刚的情绪中稍微走出来了一些，他伸出有些颤抖的手慢慢掀开被子，不可思议的一幕立刻出现在他眼前。</p><p>“呼——闷死本大爷了！”银发红瞳的小人从睡衣的衣摆下钻出来，大口喘着气。</p><p>路德维希看着眼前的小人，默默地掐了自己一把确认自己并不是在做梦，这个身高大概只有十几厘米的小人完全就是自家哥哥的缩小版，只不过原本线条分明的脸上多了点婴儿肥，此时这张略显圆润的小脸因为闷在被子里而涨的通红，变得有些奶声奶气的声音不断地发表自己的不满。</p><p>这也……太可爱了吧，虽然还不知道这是怎么一回事，但路德维希在心里默默点了个赞。</p><p>“阿西，这到底是……别掀开！”路德维希想要把睡衣拿开，却遭到了小人的强烈反抗。</p><p>基尔伯特裹着睡衣的下摆瞪着弟弟，路德维希一时没明白过来，看着哥哥急得直跺脚的样子不明白哪里不对。</p><p>“衣服啊！！本大爷没有衣服穿！”</p><p>“啊，对哦。”路德维希后知后觉地感叹道。</p><p>一阵翻找之后，路德维希拿出一小块手帕让小人先遮住重点部位，又收拾出一些边边角角的布料准备自己动手丰衣足食，虽然眼前的状况匪夷所思，两人都不知道发生了什么，一觉起来就变成了这样，但刚刚询问之下哥哥似乎在身体变小之外并没有什么别的不适，心智似乎也没有受什么影响，所以权衡之下两人觉得还是先解决衣服的问题。</p><p>“哈！”</p><p>路德维希还在对着眼前的布料回忆着被遗弃多年的缝纫技术，听到声音下意识瞄了一眼一旁正自娱自乐的小人，这一看吓得他差点扔了手里的东西：基尔伯特捡了一块长方形的黑白花纹的布料系在脖子上当作披风，左手拿着根针挥舞着，神气得仿佛回到了骑士时代。</p><p>我收回心智没有受到影响那句话，路德维希隐隐觉得胃疼。</p><p>“哥哥……放下，要是戳到你怎么办？”路德维希伸出手，这种时候不能来硬的，硬抢反而增加了危险，基尔伯特扁扁嘴，还是乖乖地把针放在了弟弟手里，收获手指温柔的触碰作为奖励。</p><p>“哥哥，你真的对现在的状况没有一点头绪吗？”路德维希小心翼翼地托着缩小版的哥哥，将他放在一旁的书堆上，让他能尽量离自己近一点，离那堆碎布针线远一点。</p><p>基尔伯特坐在精装本的硬壳边上，两条腿不老实地在空中晃来晃去，歪着脑袋似乎是在思考，短暂的沉默之后他摇了摇头：“我也从来没见过这种情况，最近似乎也没有发生什么特别的事情，不过……”</p><p>“不过什么？哥哥。”路德维希一边继续着手里的工作，一边看着基尔伯特对着书堆旁边的台灯跃跃欲试，后者见事迹败露，吐吐舌头又回到边上坐下，路德维希下定决心今天要把这个人牢牢看好，天知道一分钟不见他会不会从高处掉下去或是被什么东西弄伤。</p><p>“这种听起来就很匪夷所思的事情应该是亚瑟那家伙擅长的吧？”基尔伯特撑着下巴，盯着弟弟漂亮的大手有些笨拙地在布料之间穿梭着，逐渐变成衣服的样子。</p><p>路德维希有些意外地看着基尔伯特，原本他以为要费些口舌才能说服基尔伯特跟他一起出门，更别说见其他家伙，他原以为哥哥的自尊心不会允许自己以这种样子出现在别人面前。</p><p>“这个样子也太麻烦了，什么都干不了，当然还是快点解决掉最好了！”小小的人插着腰，一副下一秒就要穿着腰间那块布去征服世界似的。</p><p>路德维希叹了口气，默默地在心里对当年的骑士团大团长们说了声“您们辛苦了”，他举起缝得很粗糙但能蔽体的衣服递给基尔伯特：“我们今天刚好要一起开会，我会带你一起，但是你要老实待着，等会议结束了我们单独找亚瑟谈谈，行吗？”</p><p>“哦！阿西你这手艺挺不错的嘛！不愧是本大爷的弟弟！”基尔伯特也不知道听进去了没有，接过衣服套在身上，就着书上的烫金字照了照自己的样子，满意地发出感叹，张开手示意弟弟来接他，路德维希伸出手让他跳上来，正想放到自己的口袋里就出门，突然手指上传来一点刺痛。</p><p>“怎么了？”路德维希不解地将人托起来。</p><p>“阿西，今天还没有早安吻！”手上的小人微嘟着嘴，仰着小脸不满地说道。</p><p>这谁顶得住！路德维希深吸了一口气确认自己的鼻子一切正常，然后凑到柔软的脸蛋上轻轻落下一个吻，又让对方也回吻了一次：“现在可以了吗？”</p><p>“哦！出发吧！”</p><p>*</p><p>早上的时间都被缝纫工作耗去了，早饭自然是没有时间做了，路德维希穿上衬衫打上领带，看了看外面已经升起的太阳，还是把西服外套搭在了胳膊上，银发的小人从他胸前的口袋里不安分地动来动去，时不时探出脑袋来侦查一番。</p><p>路德维希低着头检查今天要用的文件，这些天他一直为了这个会议做准备，每天都在办公室或是自家的书桌上工作到深夜，高强度的工作让他每晚都是沾枕头就着。</p><p>“阿西。”</p><p>“嗯？”路德维希将最后几页纸收进文件夹里，随意地应了一声。</p><p>“嗯……没什么，我们早饭吃什么？”</p><p>“今天这个时间大概只有快餐了，沿途看看，找一个能车道取餐的吧？”路德维希想了想回答道，对着镜子整理了一下领带，确认一切都保持着完美的状态。</p><p>“哦，好啊。”</p><p>基尔伯特闷闷的声音从口袋里传出来，路德维希不解地从镜子里看着自己鼓鼓的口袋，不明白刚才还活跃的某人怎么突然就老老实实缩进口袋了。</p><p>“哥哥？哪里不舒服吗？”路德维希有些紧张，毕竟如果小孩子突然失去活力，多半是生病了，此时此刻他一点也没意识到他已经把基尔伯特划进了孩子的范围。</p><p>“没有，我很好，你再不出发要迟到了哦！”基尔伯特回答道。虽然还是有些担心，但时间真的不早了，况且这个状况就算真的有什么问题自己也束手无策，还是问问专业人士的好，路德维希这么想着，抓起公务包推开了家门。</p><p>而在路德维希看不到的地方，某个被以为生病了的小号贝什米特正捂着自己砰砰跳的心口：我弟弟穿西装怎么这么帅啊！？</p><p>黑色的奔驰平稳得行驶在路上，出发之前路德维希还在担心基尔伯特在胸前动来动去会影响驾驶，但小人意外地安静，基尔伯特将脑袋搭在口袋的边缘上，乖巧的像个挂件，连一句话都不说，这太奇怪了，从路德维希的角度只能看到刚刚在口袋里蹭得有些乱的银发，实在猜不出他到底在想什么。</p><p>车子即将在下一个街道驶进一家汉堡店的点餐车道，等红绿灯的时候，路德维希开口道：“哥哥，马上就要去买早饭了，要不然你在副驾驶的外套下面躲一躲吧，被人看到估计会引起不小的混乱。”</p><p>“哦，好啊。”</p><p>果然还是不对劲！路德维希接住从口袋里爬出来的小人，却没有像说好的一样将他放到副驾驶上，而是举到了面前。</p><p>“哥哥，很热吗？你的脸怎么这么红？”不看不要紧，一看才发现基尔伯特的整张脸甚至脖子都变涨成了红色。</p><p>“你快点放本大爷下去！”小人转过身去想逃离弟弟的视线，但体型的差距过于巨大，他只能往路德维希的指缝里钻，又被轻而易举地重新暴露在弟弟眼前。</p><p>“哥哥！如果不舒服要说啊！”路德维希皱着眉头，又怕基尔伯特掉下去，手忙脚乱地用另一只手去护着。</p><p>“哎不是！”基尔伯特看上去是放弃了，但还是把脸扭向一侧不去看弟弟的脸，自暴自弃地说道：“还不是因为阿西你的心跳声太大了！”</p><p>路德维希听到这个答案着实愣住了，他感觉到自己的脸上也开始发烫，还好后面的喇叭声拯救了车厢里逐渐升高的温度，路德维希慌慌张张地把基尔伯特放到旁边踩下油门。被放下的小人刚一接触到皮质的座椅就一溜烟地钻进了西装下面装起了鸵鸟。</p><p>买了早饭，路德维希将咖啡放上杯架，低下头就看到基尔伯特正盘腿坐着，似乎在思考什么。</p><p>“怎么了？”路德维希将装着热腾腾食物的纸袋子放到后座，顺口问道。</p><p>基尔伯特没有立刻回答他，只是看着路德维希扣上安全带的刹那，金属反光中映出的第三个“人”的脸若有所思。</p><p>路德维希见他不说话，也没再追问，兄弟的默契告诉他基尔伯特正在思考重要的事情。</p><p>十几分钟后，车子稳稳地停在停车场里。“还有点时间，先吃早饭吧？”路德维希用手指给趴在收纳盒边缘的小人理了理乱糟糟的头发，基尔伯特无意识地向另一边躲了一下，又不动声色地回到了原处。这个反应被路德维希看在眼里，他意识到基尔伯特在警惕着什么，而且是些无法言说的威胁，在这种时刻，他几乎本能地选择了相信哥哥的判断，于是他什么也没有问，只是招呼基尔伯特过来吃早饭。</p><p>纸袋里的汉堡经过十几分钟的路程，融化的芝士已经渗透进了每一样食材，路德维希将它拿出来的时候看着软塌塌的生菜嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，但饿着肚子参加会议总归是下下策，他撕下一小块肉饼，又配上两小片面包，夹成一个简易版汉堡递给基尔伯特，后者美滋滋的接过散发着香料味道的食物，然而对于他来说肉饼还是太厚了，一块小小的汉堡肉愣是让他吃出了猎食者分食大型猎物的气势。</p><p>路德维希看着他的样子觉得实在可爱，忍不住又凑上去亲了亲那阳光下愈发闪闪发光的银色头发。</p><p>*</p><p>路德维希走进会议室的时候，意料之内的只有北欧的三位靠在桌边不知在说些什么，还有几位东欧的国家意识体三三两两地围在一旁摆着咖啡和点心的茶歇桌旁聊天。</p><p>伊丽莎白看到他进来，两眼放光又表面不动声色地放下手里的咖啡，拎起手提袋小跑过来，两人一前一后地进了里间的休息室。</p><p>会议室的其他人疑惑地相互看了看，会议前说小话可不是什么好现象，但又实在想不出这两人凑在一起是为了什么，于是正好进来的罗德里赫莫名其妙地享受了一波注目礼。</p><p>休息室内的两人，哦不，是三人，并不在意外面的人在想什么，或者说他们也分不出额外的精力去管其他人。基尔伯特气鼓鼓地瞪着路德维希，仿佛在说你等着老子回去再跟你算帐，后者倒是难得地显得有些心虚，虽然嘴上说着“难道哥哥你想一直穿着这个吗？”，但是基尔伯特清晰地在他脸上看到了“目的不纯”四个大字。</p><p>“咳，路茨说的对啊，你现在是准备cos古罗/马人吗？”伊丽莎白好不容易从“我是应该直接开始笑还是要走流程”、“居然这么可爱好想捏他”、“我怎么只带了手机，现在去门口记者那儿抢一台单反还来得及吗”、“给他穿裙子！！”等乱七八糟的念头中回过神来，就看见基尔伯特挥舞着小拳头抗议弟弟未经他同意就擅自告诉了伊丽莎白，而另一边由于领子过于宽大，已经滑下了肩膀。</p><p>“闭嘴！本大爷才不需要你家的东西！”基尔伯特气势汹汹地吼过来，虽然，毫无威慑力。</p><p>“嗯嗯，气势很足呢基尔。”伊丽莎白笑眯眯地转过身，在袋子里翻了翻，拿出一件小号的华丽骠骑兵军装，“保持这个气势来试试看这件！”</p><p>基尔伯特的眼睛顿时亮了，但嘴上还是死鸭子嘴硬，还是路德维希又哄着说了几句好话才“极不情愿”地答应换衣服。</p><p>此时身体变小的好处才终于体现出来了，一本书就可以变成一间完美的更衣室，伊丽莎白倒是有些好奇，但是看到路德维希饿狼护食一般盯着她的眼神，只好把头扭到一边假装毫不在意。</p><p>几分钟后，小人有些沮丧地从书后面走出来，这套衣服还是太大了些，过长的袖子和衣摆让原本帅气的衣服变得有些滑稽，走路的时候还被裤脚绊了一下，看到这一幕，伊丽莎白在一旁不厚道地笑出了声。</p><p>“喂！男人婆你是故意的吧！？”好不容易被梳理整齐，又被衣服弄乱了的银色头发乱翘着，配上那张气呼呼的小脸，伊丽莎白觉得为了把衣服从人偶身上拆下来而崩断的几根线也算是值了，这些可都是限量版。</p><p>“明明是你弟弟没说清楚尺寸，这套人偶的尺寸本来就有大有小。”伊丽莎白面对基尔伯特的控诉，表示内心毫无波动，甚至还有点想笑，她探身将手提袋拿过来，继续说道：“所以没关系，这套人偶里面骑兵算是比较大的了，各种尺寸我都带来了哦～”</p><p>伊丽莎白笑眯眯，又摸出一件明显属于几世纪前上层贵族的紫色套装。</p><p>“不要，本大爷才不穿金毛公鸡家的衣服！话说你哪来这些奇怪的衣服？”路德维希还是不太忍心看着自己哥哥“举步维艰”，伸手把那过长的裤腿卷了起来，接话道：“联/合/国/教/科/文/组/织去年不是出了一套欧/洲传统服饰的人偶吗？我记得当时伊莎在ins上晒了全套的照片，所以就发消息拜托她带来了。”</p><p>“没错就是这样。”伊丽莎白反常地没有坚持，只是把手里的衣服放到一边，“这套人偶脸又好看，衣服也很精致，当时就一冲动入了全套。”</p><p>基尔伯特怀疑地看着她，对于他们所说的人偶他有印象，当时这套官方出品的精致人偶上线的时候甚至连他都心动过，虽然说是传统服饰，但除了民族服饰，还有大量军装和贵族服饰的还原，有几件甚至是根据当时的画作进行复原的。记得当时官方图透刚出来的时候就吸引了大量关注，无论是民间服饰的淳朴花纹和色彩，贵妇人们精致繁复的大裙摆，还是剪裁精妙气质潇洒的军装，总有一款让你移不开眼睛。</p><p>人偶本身当然是没有问题的，有问题的是这两个人，基尔伯特警惕地打量着两人，不过比起在袋子里翻找东西的表情越来越诡异的伊丽莎白，基尔伯特更在意的是路德维希躲闪的眼神。</p><p>“NEIN————！想都别想！！我就知道你这家伙没安好心！”基尔伯特在那件颜色靓丽的匈牙利传统裙子刚刚露出肩带的时候就大喊着抗议道，扭头试图向路德维希求救却看到自家弟弟的眼神里也写满了期待：“阿西——你不会也……？”</p><p>被点名的路德维希嘴上说着“这不太好吧”，但是满脸都写着“搞快点”。</p><p>“你们！！”双方实力实在是悬殊太大，基尔伯特下意识后退了两步。</p><p>“来吧基尔，别反抗了～”伊丽莎白说着就想把人扯过来，可还没碰到衣角，小人就一溜烟跑出好远。</p><p>“不！你们离我远点！”基尔伯特做了个鬼脸，蛇形走位绕到了桌上的台式电脑背后，毫不客气地嘲笑了一顿为了追他而撞在一起的两人。伊丽莎白显然是被这一通挑衅激起了好胜心，她干脆脱了外套，将衬衫的袖子向上卷了卷，准备大干一场。</p><p>“喂……倒也不至于……吧？”路德维希看着已经在书桌上打起巷战的两人，在此起彼伏的“基尔伯特你给老娘过来！”“本大爷才不会落到你手里”的声音中觉得胃开始隐隐作痛。</p><p>“基尔——！”</p><p>在脑子反应过来之前，路德维希的身体已经迅速做出了反应，意识到的时候，银发的小人已经稳稳地落在了他的掌心。</p><p>“哥哥你没事吧？”路德维希焦急地检查着基尔伯特，从自己身高数倍的高处摔下去会变成什么样，光是想想就能吓出一身冷汗。</p><p>“我没事。”基尔伯特也是心有余悸，但他很确定自己会没事，他伸手触碰弟弟微微发抖的嘴唇试着安慰他，他回想着刚刚那0.1秒发生的事，突然想起：“比起这个，你刚刚是不是撞到了？”</p><p>路德维希愣了一下，手臂上的剧痛终于传输进大脑，他吃痛地将基尔伯特放回桌子上，被放下的人努力地蹦哒着想离弟弟近一点，看看他的伤势。</p><p>伊丽莎白也凑了过来，因为刚刚路德维希强行绕了近路去接被桌上的电线绊倒失去平衡而掉下去的基尔伯特，手臂与桌角来了个硬碰硬。</p><p>“没事，只是点淤青而已。”路德维希将袖子放下来重新扣上袖口，示意两人自己没事。</p><p>“会议差不多也该开始了，我们得回去了。”伊丽莎白见两人都没事也松了口气，她看了看墙上的挂钟提醒道。</p><p>路德维希点了点头，低头想再嘱咐基尔伯特两句，却发现桌上已经没了基尔伯特的身影，随之消失的还有那条裙子。</p><p>“哥哥？”</p><p>一颗银色的小脑袋从文件堆后面不情不愿地探出来，伊丽莎白挑了挑眉，默默地摸出了手机打开摄像模式，路德维希眨了眨眼，似乎是没想到基尔伯特真的愿意穿这样的衣服。</p><p>基尔伯特别别扭扭地蹭到两人眼前，匈牙利的传统服装色彩鲜艳，女性服饰多以红白为主，现在穿在基尔伯特身上的这套正是最经典的款式——内衬上衣为白色，袖子宽大但袖口紧缩，裙子则是匈牙利西部和南部流行的华丽风格，胸前金色的线绣出层层花纹，下半身一层层繁复衬裙和精致的刺绣将裙摆撑起。基尔伯特倒是好像已经习惯了，拍了拍衣服上的褶皱，对着伊丽莎白的手机镜头摆了个自以为帅气的pose。</p><p>你为什么这么熟练？也许是画面过于震撼，路德维希突然思维跳脱地想到。</p><p>“男人婆你还想拍到什么时候！？虽然本大爷穿着裙子也还是跟小鸟一样帅！还有为什么是你家的衣服？”桌上的小人又开始不安分，想爬上书堆去够伊丽莎白的手机。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈基尔你也有今天！”伊丽莎白·能让基尔伯特不爽的事情就是天下最好的事情·海德薇莉对今天的成果非常满意。</p><p>就在路德维希看到自家又在上房揭瓦的哥哥终于受不了准备凶他两句的时候，休息室的门被敲响了，房间里的三人这才注意到离会议开始只剩不到5分钟了。</p><p>“哥哥你……”路德维希显然还是不放心。</p><p>“你赶紧去开会吧！我不会有事的！”基尔伯特推了推弟弟的手，再三保证他绝对不会出什么问题，才把路德维希一步三回头地赶出了休息室。</p><p>房间里一时间安静了下来，基尔伯特收起了笑容，他看了看空无一人的四周，说道：“现在没有别人了，你可以出来了吧？”</p><p>四周静悄悄的，没有任何回应。</p><p>基尔伯特扯了扯有些勒的领子，想了想，又说道：“刚才谢谢你救了我的命。但是本大爷现在这样也是拜你所赐吧？虽然不知道你有什么目的，但我相信你应该没有恶意，我们能谈谈吗？”</p><p>房间里依然没有任何动静，基尔伯特也觉得没趣，变这么小简直什么都干不了，他来回走了两圈，最终他的目光落在路德维希落在桌上的手机上——这岂不是自带家庭影院！一瞬间就把烦恼忘到了脑后的小人瞬间满血复活，干劲十足地将手机抬起来靠在一本硬皮书上，手机屏亮起来，锁屏跟他的手机一样是两人的合影，因为这个他们经常拿错手机，发现面部识别打不开后又手忙脚乱地换回来，但是也没人说要换。</p><p>基尔伯特美滋滋打开视频网站，选了部热血英雄电影，正要坐下才想起自己还穿着裙子，脸上一热，随即恼怒地脱下裙子，又换回来时的衣服，泄愤似的一屁股坐在精致的厚实裙摆上，他调整了一下坐姿，满意地拍了拍身下的“坐垫”，愉快地按下了播放键。</p><p>*</p><p>路德维希从来没有觉得会议如此的冗长，今天原本是场很重要的会议，英国的脱欧流程进入了最终阶段，今天的会议会敲定关于脱离欧盟的一些细节，他们还有很多协议需要废止或是重新签订。</p><p>但他的心思完全无法集中在会议当中，一旁的弗朗西斯看出了他的心不在焉，饶有兴趣地丢过来一张写着问候的纸条，路德维希瞪了他一眼，努力让自己的注意力集中到正在发言的亚瑟身上。弗朗西斯讨了个没趣，倒也并不在意，转身去骚扰另一边同样早已神游天外的罗德里赫。</p><p>亚瑟看着底下一群表面上西装革履人模狗样、天知道心思都飘到哪里去了的家伙，在台上翻了个白眼，干脆跳过了几页自己也懒得念的内容，毫不意外的没有一个人发现。</p><p>一屋子百无聊赖的意识体终于等来了会议茶歇，佩德罗端着几杯咖啡向会议桌上还在睡觉的费里西安诺和自家蠢弟弟走过去，路过弗朗西斯和一众女孩子的时候突然感觉房间里好像少了些什么，他将咖啡放在桌上，终于意识到了哪里不对——路德维希和亚瑟不知道去了哪里。</p><p>让我们把时间倒回几分钟之前。</p><p>作为主持人的路德维希宣布会议进入茶歇之后，会议桌上还醒着的众人在一分钟内就散了个一干二净，如果是平时，路德维希可能还会强调一下下半场会议开始的时间，不过今天他自己的心思也早就飘到了会场之外，哪里还顾得上别人，他简单整理了一下桌上的文件，趁没人注意就闪身进了一旁的休息室。</p><p>休息室内一片寂静，路德维希放轻了动作关好门，不过皮鞋踩着地板的声音还是惊醒了浅眠的人，桌上的布料小山动了动，一个精致漂亮又睡眼惺忪的小人从下面钻了出来。</p><p>大概是光线太亮了，小人半眯着眼睛，因为留恋温暖柔软的感觉下意识地在那条有着蓬松裙撑的裙摆上蹭了蹭，手臂摸索着似乎是在找什么东西，直到完全睁开眼睛看到一脸陶醉盯着自己的放大版自家弟弟，才想起现在是怎样的状况。</p><p>突然发现我弟弟好像是个变/态该怎么办，在线等挺急的。</p><p>不过事实上路德维希脑子里并没有除了“好可爱”以外的想法，见他醒了，路德维希很自然地伸出手指理了理睡成鸡窝的头发，又戳了戳他软乎乎的小脸，小人揉着眼睛还没完全清醒，一副完全信任任人宰割的样子。</p><p>路德维希心里软成一片，脑子里倒是突然想起了另一件事——前些时候和弗朗西斯他们喝酒的时候，几个年长的国家说起了许久以前的往事，弗朗西斯说那时候基尔伯特还只是个骑士团，明明是个什么都不懂的毛头小子，却偏偏在各国贵族之间混的风生水起，一旁的安东尼奥也附和着说起当年在罗马觐见教皇时在一群人高马大的骑士中间那个小矮子还怪可爱的，不过从小到大都是个刺头就是了……明明说的是自己最熟悉的人，到头来却一句话也插不上，只能在一边自顾自地喝闷酒，他隐约记起那天晚上自己醉醺醺地盯着基尔伯特一边唠叨别喝这么多一边忙活的背影，心里想的是要是能见见小时候的哥哥该多好。</p><p>现在这个愿望，好像以一种奇怪的形式……实现了？</p><p>路德维希隐约间感觉到好像离事情的真相只差一步之遥，可惜他的思绪被小人默默推开他的手并且拉了件衣服把自己挡起来的动作打断了。</p><p>我哥哥好像以为我是个变/态该怎么办，在线等挺急的。</p><p>不过有些事情只能越描越黑，路德维希适时地避开了基尔伯特的视线，目光落在桌上的手机上才想起原来自己的手机是落在了这里，他拿起来想查阅一下信息和邮件，却发现走的时候充满电的手机只剩下20%不到的电量，已经穿戴整齐的基尔伯特看到弟弟看到手机屏幕时微微挑起的眉毛，意识到了什么，似乎有些不好意思。</p><p>“咳……本大爷可没有闲着！你们开会的时候我可是做了不少功课！“基尔伯特宣布道。</p><p>路德维希默默给自己的手机连上充电器，点开网页浏览记录看着魔戒三部曲的视频窗口，觉得自己不仅胃疼，头也开始疼了：“发现自己其实具有霍比特人的基因？”</p><p>被当场拆穿的银发小人梗着脖子拒不承认错误，路德维希也拿他没办法，低头查看上司发来的邮件，突然一条消息跳出来，路德维希看着屏幕上的字慢慢皱起了眉头，他垂下眼睛看着已经扯着数据线想引起他注意的自家哥哥，微微叹了口气，将手机放在一边，拉过椅子坐下跟他保持平视。</p><p>基尔伯特也意识到房间里的气氛突然严肃了起来，也收敛了玩笑的态度，等着弟弟的下文。</p><p>“哥哥你是不是有什么没告诉我的？关于你今天看到的不寻常的东西？“路德维希的蓝色眼睛里写着担忧，虽然他相信基尔伯特的判断，但既然这事已经由第三个人提出了，那么这个决定就不可能只由他一个人来做了。</p><p>果然，基尔伯特听到这个问题立刻变得严肃起来：“谁告诉你的？”</p><p>“亚瑟。“路德维希回答道，将手机里那条短信递到基尔伯特面前——</p><p>“我的朋友告诉我有只精灵跟着你，我只是给你个建议，有些事情交给专业人士会比较好。“</p><p>基尔伯特向后退了两步，四处环视了一下，叹了口气冲路德维希摇了摇头道：“它现在不在这，或者是藏在哪里了。我没告诉你是因为它只在我的视线范围内出现过两次，第一次是在车里，那是我并不确定是我确实看到了还是因为身体变小而产生的视觉错误，所以我决定先观察一下；第二次实在会议之前，我从桌子上掉下去的时候，它救了我，虽然只有一瞬间但我感受到了向上的力。”路德维希的眼神闪了一下，基尔伯特点点头继续说下去：“我能确定至少它没有敌意，以及你和男人婆都看不到他。但我还不能确定它把我变成这样的目的是什么，所以我打算至少跟它正面交流之后再告诉你。”</p><p>路德维希点点头，他当然相信基尔伯特的判断，对方情况不明的时候按兵不动静观其变是一般战术，于是他直接跳过了这个问题，点了点手机问道：“亚瑟的建议，你怎么看？”</p><p>银发的小人似乎被戳到了痛处，小脸垮了下来，不情不愿地开口道：“单从他发消息给你这一点来看，他掌握的东西可能已经比我们多了，所以，虽然很不想向那个粗眉毛求助，但是他说的是对的，这种事我们短时间内靠自己可能真的会毫无进展。”</p><p>“你不怀疑他有别的企图吗？”路德维希有些犹豫。</p><p>“那可是亚瑟·无利不早起·柯克兰，怎么可能不捞好处白干活。”基尔伯特翻了个小小的白眼，叹了口气说道：“但这事还是越快解决麻烦越少，先不提变成这样有多麻烦，我怀疑亚瑟其实已经找到它了，他们相处的时间就越短越好，我们找不到它，它就会变成最大的不确定因素。”</p><p>路德维希看了看满脸写着不甘心的基尔伯特，指腹碰到了即将自动黑屏的手机屏幕，短信的页面又亮起来，他看着亚瑟的信息半晌，不得不承认基尔伯特说的是对的，他点了点头，拿起手机稍微思考了一下措辞，回复亚瑟说可以交给他处理，但是不要伤害它，有什么进展及时联系。</p><p>回好了消息，路德维希看了一眼盘腿坐在鼠标垫上想事情的基尔伯特，身体变小了，整个人的气质也变得稚嫩，此时一脸严肃地思考起来，这巨大的反差就够他萌得捂心口了。</p><p>还没等他们进一步猜测亚瑟和精灵之间发生了什么，随着一声震动，新的短信便被发进了路德维希的手机，路德维希架起屏幕方便基尔伯特一同观看——</p><p>“你家的小精灵真是跟你们俩一样无趣！”</p><p>莫名其妙被骂的两人对视了一眼，还没等他们发表感想，屏幕上又多出一行字——</p><p>“魔法会在午夜解除。”</p><p>兄弟俩几乎是同步地松了口气，基尔伯特伸了个懒腰，路德维希挺得笔直的后背也稍稍放松了些，拿过手机发了条表达感谢的信息过去，目光瞄到屏幕一角，才发现时间离下半场会议开始已经所剩无几，他站起身想了想，还是把手机留给基尔伯特解闷，又吻了吻银色的发丝才离开休息室。</p><p>休息室的大门在基尔伯特眼前关上，他垂下眼睛看了眼身旁散落的文件，一时有些感慨：自己有多久没接触过这些了啊。</p><p>自从退休之后，除了一些特定的、更多是象征意义的活动需要他出席之外，政/府相关的工作已经很少会找到他，倒也不是说普通人的生活哪里不好，只不过自家有个工作狂弟弟，忙起来的时候每天回家倒头就睡，早上很早又顶着明显睡眠不足的黑眼圈去上班。</p><p>如果能多陪陪他就好了，基尔伯特有时会这么想，但显然很多时候他已经没有立场站在他身边。</p><p>不过今天，这个愿望好像算是……实现了？</p><p>****</p><p>回程的路上，两人都没怎么说话，只是一起享受忙碌的生活间隙的宁静片刻。</p><p>晚饭理所当然由路德维希全权负责，他久违的自制了饭后甜点，蛋糕和果酱的香味从烤箱中溢出。活力满满地小人在桌上跑来跑去，累了就干脆捧着一颗蓝莓啃了起来，家里的厨房被他玩成了荒野求生现场。</p><p>夜晚的时间总是过得很快，当路德维希擦干了头发围着条浴巾从浴室走出来的时候，正好对上没有做好准备一头撞上床板，一边揉着脑袋呼痛一边眼泪汪汪望过来的基尔伯特——大号的那个。</p><p>接下来的一切顺理成章。</p><p>这大概可以算是神赐的一天吧，相拥睡去的时候两人不约而同地想到。</p><p>【The End】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>